kvlorefandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Aunia VIII
Before the battle It was reported that the dreadnought Aquilius had gone missing from on board 1st company's strike cruiser mere weeks before the battle itself. The dreadnought once served as the grand emperor's champion, however shortly before it's disappearance it had began to act differently, becoming much angrier than it had once been. Many assumed it was just part of his blood angels heritage showing up, but this would later show to not be the case. Within the week 7th company had managed to locate the dreadnought, it was on the planet of Aunia VIII which, by no coincidence had recently fallen to the chaos god Khorne. It was now clear what must be done, the heretics on Aunia VIII must be purged and the former grand emperor's champion must be slain. Forces deployed It was decided that 7th company would face the task of purging the planet of its chaotic influence and also destroying the fallen dreadnought. However, they would not face this task alone, a detachment of Adepta Sororitas was also being deployed to the world. however their reasons for deploying were unknown and as such, were treated with suspicion. Marshal Skywalker concluded that the full might of 7th company would be needed to retake the world, which was now revealed to be a forge-world of the Adeptus Mechanicus. The battle begins Making planetfall was easy for 7th company as many of the groundside anti ship guns had already stopped firing in a large space around 2 sectors of the forge-world, though it was unclear why, as the sisters of battle had not yet arrived. Upon landing however it was clear that the Heretics had already made themselves at home, there was enough gore there to make even a world eater feel sick, there was too much gore, and Marshal Skywalker knew it, it was obvious that this gore was not caused by chaos, another force was here, whether they were from the imperium or not was yet to be known. Numerous charred corpses of chaos cultists were everywhere, there were piles of them. After a few event-less patrols Skywalker's party came across something huge, a force of mechanicus techpriests had rallied together and fortified an entire sector. As he and his party entered the fortified sector it was clear now who had killed those cultists, it was the mechanicum. It was a rather pleasant suprise for the marshal, as he could now have all further landings redirected there. However all was not as he expected, he was expecting a high ranking member of the mechanicum to be in charge, however he soon discovered that all the fortification and battle, was actually being directed by a single tech-priestess by the name of sofia. Regardless he was impressed by her leadership and skill, it took skill to pull off what she had done there. It was almost peaceful there, minus the constant sound of machines working to construct more weapons for the mechanicum's forces. Skywalker alone approached the tech-priestess, it was for the best, having more than one negotiator may cause an issue. As he drew closer he realized exactly how small she was, compared to him she was tiny, as he finally reached her side he didn't even turn to face her "this is your doing I assume?" the marshal spoke, finally turning his head to face the priestess. She laughed for a moment in binary before turning to face the astartes beside her, revealing her pale pink hair and rather pretty face "Yes, this is all my doing, we have held for weeks, but we are at breaking point... tonight the walls may fall and we will be done" she let out a synthetic sigh "We have the weapons. But not the manpower to use them" Skywalker smirked beneath his helmet as he turned away from her "You shall hold, you have the full force of the 7th company of Knights Vigilant behind you. Just tell us where we are needed, we will stand with you" He nodded and walked away, he needed to organize 7th company for the fight Nightfall As night finally fell on the forgeworld their enemy finally arrived, in force, and ready to fight. The khornate horde was thirsty for blood, and they would certainly get it that night. As the first wave finally reached the defenses they were quickly overwhelmed, however the 2nd line did not fall so easy. It contained a small force of space marines, enough to keep the horde at bay using their flamers and assault cannons to demolish the enemy's first wave. Both Skywalker and Sofia were on the front-line. They had a mutual agreement of sorts, both agreed that the front is where a commander should be, which was out of character for Skywalker, he never agreed with those outside his own circle. As wave after wave clashed against the defenders the two eventually ended up fighting side by side with each other, the defense was working... it was actually working, Sofia was shocked, she expected to have fallen by now. there was a sudden buzzing sound that could be heard over the battlefield, then a sudden flash of bright blue light, and then it was clear what had happened. The hand in which Skywalker held his flamer pistol was gone, its charred remains on the ground next to the marshal himself. he didn't cry out in pain, nor did he even notice his hand on the ground. instead he brought his chainaxe to bare and charged towards the source of the laser shot that hit him, he knew exactly what it was, and he was right. As he cut his way forward he finally came up against his true objective, it was the dreadnought he was sent to destroy. He did not hesitate to plunge his blade into the sarcophagi of the bloodthirsty mech. As its chains ground against the metal of the dreadnought's armor there was a sudden screech as it finally penetrated, bringing the mighty heretic to the ground, the former grand emperor's champion was dead, for a second time. As the dreadnought fell the khornate horde began to falter, its forces falling back and being cut down by the combined gunfire of 7th company, the forces of the mechanicum and now also the sisters of battle, who had made planetfall behind the retreating horde of khorne cultists. The enemy was quickly slaughtered by the combined forces. After the battle was over Sofia pulled the Marshal aside, she appeared angry, though he couldn't tell what she was saying, it was all in binary. She finally spoke to him in a language he could understand "You are a fool, marshal Skywalker, though that isn't what I called you last time we met" a smirk appeared on her face "I believe you will be in need of a replacement" she gestured towards his missing hand, it turns out everything up to his elbow was gone. He nodded at her "yes, it seems that would be necessary, Sofia" he removed his helmet, revealing his pale skin and his grayed hair. "Follow me then, marshal" she walked away, leading him away to be implanted with one of the mechanicus's finest arm replacements. 7th company left the forgeworld a day later, but the marshal stayed for weeks afterwards, it is assumed that he spend much of that time with his old friend, Sofia. However that was never proven and neither of them are open to speak on the matter. Sofia went on to become the leader of 7th company's mechanicus auxiliaries, and the forge world itself now fell partially under 7th company's control, they now maintained a monastery there